yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
October 2015 Lists
These are the October 2015 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the OCG in effect since October 1, 2015. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos 「 」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Cyber Jar 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 」 * El Shaddoll Construct 「 」 * Elder Entity Norden 「 」 * Fiber Jar 「 」 * Fishborg Blaster 「 」 * Goyo Guardian 「 」 * Magical Scientist 「 」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 」 * Mind Master 「 」 * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders 「 」 * Rescue Cat 「 」 * Sangan 「 」 * Substitoad 「 」 * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus 「 」 * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms 「 」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「 」 * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls 「 」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「 」 * Wind-Up Hunter 「 」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Brain Control 「 」 * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 」 * Card of Safe Return 「 」 * Change of Heart 「 」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Future Fusion 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「 」 * Graceful Charity 「 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Mass Driver 「 」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 」 * Painful Choice 「 」 * Pot of Greed 「 」 * Premature Burial 「 」 * Raigeki 「 」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * Spellbook of Judgment 「 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order 「 」 * Last Turn 「 」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 」 * Sixth Sense 「 」 * Time Seal 「 」 * Trap Dustshoot 「 」 * Ultimate Offering 「 」 Limited ; Monster Cards * Armageddon Knight 「 」 * Artifact Moralltach 「 」 * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「 」 * Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird 「 」 * Dandylion 「 」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「 」 * Deep Sea Diva 「 」 * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist 「 」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「 」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 」 * Genex Ally Birdman 「 」 * Glow-Up Bulb 「 」 * Inzektor Dragonfly 「 」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Mathematician 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「 」 * Necroface 「 」 * Nekroz of Brionac 「 」 * Nekroz of Unicore 「 」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 「 」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz 「 」 * Star Seraph Sovereignty 「 」 * Summoner Monk 「 」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「 」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Wisdom-Eye Magician 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Dark Hole 「 」 * Divine Wind of Mist Valley 「 」 * Dragon Ravine 「 」 * El Shaddoll Fusion 「 」 * Foolish Burial 「 」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「 」 * Limiter Removal 「 」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * Nekroz Cycle 「 」 * One Day of Peace 「 」 * One for One 「 」 * Pot of Avarice 「 」 * Preparation of Rites 「 」 * Primal Seed 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Saqlifice 「 」 * Soul Charge 「 」 * Super Polymerization 「 」 * Super Rejuvenation 「 」 * Symbol of Heritage 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「 」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 」 * Solemn Warning 「 」 * Vanity's Emptiness 「 」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「 」 Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Malicious 「 」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Evigishki Gustkraken 「 」 * Kuribandit 「 」 * Mermail Abyssteus 「 」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Qliphort Scout 「 」 * Reborn Tengu 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness 「 」 * Book of Moon 「 」 * Chain Strike 「 」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「 」 * Dragon Shrine 「 」 * Gateway of the Six 「 」 * Gold Sarcophagus 「 」 * Mind Control 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「 」 * Sinister Shadow Games 「 」 Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「 」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「 」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「 」 * Elemental HERO Bubbleman 「 」 * Formula Synchron 「 」 * Honest 「 」 * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands 「 」 * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Instant Fusion 「 」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「 」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「 」 Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists